Um dia, Uma vida
by Mily McMilt
Summary: Harry e Ginny. Um amor que não tem significado. Um amor que não tem sentido. Um amor que não vale a pena. Um amor cheio de mistérios. Um amor que tem tudo para ser forte, menos a contribuição de alguém...


_**

* * *

**_

Um dia, Uma vida.

_By Mily McMilt_

_**SongFic

* * *

**_

Existem coisas indestrutíveis. Um grande amor dura, mas não para sempre. Ou será que dura?

O maior medo dos amantes é o medo de amar. O maior medo daqueles que nunca amaram é se apaixonar.

O maior medo daquele que ama é perder.

Perder. Uma palavra tão pequena, tão profunda e de tamanho impacto. É esse o medo daquele que ama. É esse um dos grandes medos da humanidade: Perder.

_Grew up in a small town  
And when the rain would fall down  
I'd just stare out my window  
Dreaming of what could be  
And if I'd end up happy  
I would pray_

Ginny e Harry. O casal perfeito; como insistiam alguns jornalistas narigudos do Profeta Diário. Alguns diziam que eles haviam nascido um para o outro. Outros insistiam em afirmar que era tudo farsa, tudo um grande rolo sem fim, porém ninguém parou para saber a grande verdade. A verdade encontrava-se atrás daqueles dois olhos verdes esmeralda.

Fazia poucos dias após sair de Hogwarts; Harry acabara de completar seu sétimo e último ano na escola, portanto dedicaria seu tempo para correr atrás daquele que mais odiava, daquele que necessitava se vingar, acabar com ele. Daquele que matara ou mandara matar as pessoas mais importantes para ele. Era isso que Harry tentaria explicar para a sua amada. Era isso que Harry tentaria dizer. Era isso. Harry e Ginny, enfim, terminariam.

Depois de chamá-la para conversar, tudo que se podia distinguir por um tempo eram gritos e soluços. Após exaustivo tempo, Ginny deixara o local.

- Harry...

- Sim, Ron?

- Bem... Sinto muito, cara, deve ser difícil largar a namorada por um motivo, tão... Tão...

- Idiota?

- Não, não... Um motivo tão nobre.

_Trying hard to reach out  
But when I tried to speak out  
Felt like no one could hear me  
Wanted to belong here  
But something felt so wrong here  
So I'd pray  
I could break away_

Deixá-la. Sim, parecia impossível tentar deixar aquilo a que mais se apegara. Mas era necessário, era preciso. Voldemort era cruel demais. Levara todos aqueles a quem Harry amava; levara todos que, pelo menos uma vez, viram Harry como uma pessoa normal, e não como o "menino-que-sobreviveu". Ginny era a única pessoa que o fazia esquecer de Voldemort e passar o tempo tranqüilamente, sem necessidade de transtornos, muito menos correria. A vida ao lado dela era maravilhosa. Sim, ela era maravilhosa, perfeita. Perfeita para ele.

Ele pensou em todas as maneiras de sair de onde estava; vê-la todos os dias estava o deixando louco. Louco por tê-la deixado.

Mas era necessário, na cabeça dele, tudo fazia sentido. Se os dois continuassem, Voldemort iria atrás dela. Ele sabia, sentia.

- Mione?

- Harry... Não deixa a Ginny. Não a deixe!

- Eu tenho que fazer isso, Mione! Voldemort...

- VOLDEMORT QUE SE FODA! Não a deixe, Harry...

- Mione. Eu preciso!

- Harry... Não...

- Não há nada para se falar, Mione... A minha decisão final já foi dita.

Sim. A decisão já fora tomada. Harry sairia d'A Toca naquela mesma manhã; era cruel demais para ele, e com certeza para ela. Sabia que não conseguiria mirar aqueles doces e lindos olhos chocolate.

Tortura fora mirá-los antes de sair porta afora. Tortura foi jurar para si mesmo que teria de deixá-la. Ele sabia que uma coisa aconteceria, mas não sabia o quê.

_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly.  
I'll do what it takes till I touch the sky.  
Make a wish, take a chance,  
Make a change, and break away.  
Out of the darkness and into the sun.  
But I won't forget all the ones that I love.  
I'll take a risk, take a chance,  
Make a change, and break away_

Sabia que não adiantaria fugir. Não adiantaria deixar as coisas assim. Ele sabia que um dia teria que retornar, mas rezava para que esse dia não chegasse.

Os meses passavam. As notícias vinham e iam pelo _Profeta Diário, _e o "grande" menino-que-sobreviveu estava atrás de Voldemort. O que todos não sabiam é que ele estava realmente fugindo do que passava.

Mais algum tempo se passou. A neve caía em espirais dos lados de fora de um grande trem. Um trem onde o jovem Potter esperava inquieto. Ele fora convidado por Rony, e agora sua noiva, Hermione, para jantar n'A Toca, na noite de Natal. Ele sabia o que isso significava: veria Ginny novamente.

Quando finalmente chegara à Toca, fora recepcionado com grande alegria. O som poderia ser reconhecido como Celestina Warbeck no rádio da Sra. Weasley, onde esta cantava animada pela casa, enquanto arrumava as coisas para a grande ceia.

- HARRY!

- Mione, ajudaria se você saísse de cima de mim...

- Ah, desculpa, mas faz tanto tempo, Harry!

- Eu sei... Vem cá... Deixe-me ver como o Rony cuidou da futura Sra. Weasley!

- Ah, Harry! Você fala como se fosse grande coisa...

- MIONE! VOCÊS BRIGAM DESDE O PRIMEIRO ANO!

- Ok... Ok... Deixe-me curtir a Celestina...

"_Vem pra mim, baby! Vem pro meu caldeirão."_

Ele não demorou muito a localizar uma cascata de cabelos ruivos flamejantes em um canto da sala. Estava feliz por Ginny estar viva. Estava feliz ao saber que ela tinha voltado a Hogwarts para cumprir seu último ano na escola. A única coisa que o atormentava era saber que, talvez, a jovem ruiva o tivesse esquecido.

"_Desde que você me abandonou, a minha poção não fica mais do mesmo jeito. Volta pro meu caldeirão, baby!"_

- Gi...

- Harry! Quanto tempo!

- Pois é...

- Me deixe ver como você está! Nossa. Cresceste um bocado desde a úl... Última vez, não?

- É...

Sabia que não era fácil para ele, sabia que não era fácil para ela. Sabia que as coisas teriam que se acertar. Cedo ou tarde.

_Wanna feel the warm breeze  
Sleep under a palm tree  
Feel the rush of the ocean  
Get onboard a fast train  
Travel on a jetplane  
Far away  
And break away_

Acordara suado e com o coração aos pulos no meio da noite. Sabia que alguma coisa não estava certa, e resolveu descer para ver o que tinha acontecido.

Uma voz doce vinha de algum lugar, e, aproximando-se pode perceber que os sons delicados de um piano. Quando entrou na sala, teve uma surpresa. Ginny estava sentada e tocando um lindo piano de calda. E óbvio, cantando.

- _And Breakaway..._

Os últimos acordes da música foram tocados e Ginny abriu os olhos lentamente, encontrando logo os olhos de Harry.

- Gi... Isso foi lindo...

- Ah... Harry, nem foi tão bom assim...

- Modesta como sempre, não?

- Pois é... Alguém nessa família tem que ser...

- Eu adoro quando você sorri desse jeito...

- Bem... Esse sorriso eu dou somente para uma pessoa...

- Gi... eu...

- Shh... vem comigo até a cozinha.

Guiados pela escuridão, foram os dois juntos para a cozinha. A luz da lua brilhava forte e uma iluminação prateada fazia os reluzir entre as sombras.

Chegando a cozinha, onde entrava uma forte luz prateada, que indicava a linda lua cheia. _"Remus deve estar passando por uma transformação agora..." _pensava Harry, olhando a lua.

- Harry...

- Gi... Eu nunca...

- Eu sei que não... Mas eu não queria te deixar...

- E você acha que eu queria?

- Não, mas...

- Gi... Todos cometem erros. Eu fugi. Fui um covarde.

- Mas... Você nunca foi embora...

- Gi... Não... Você conhece Voldemort... Não faça isso, Gi, isso não!

- Harry...

Gina afastou-se dele, mirando o chão, e deixou o aposento.

Harry ficou sozinho, olhando para o lugar onde, antes, estava a ruiva de seus sonhos. A ruiva que conseguia deixá-lo sem ação, sem ar, que o fazia tornar-se mais humano. Mais humano do que nunca fora.

Depois de levar a mão aos cabelos num ato incondicional que insistiam em dizer que herdara do pai, voltou para o seu quarto, preparando-se para a longa viagem do dia seguinte.

_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly.  
I'll do what it takes till I touch the sky.  
Make a wish, take a chance,  
Make a change, and break away.  
Out of the darkness and into the sun.  
But I won't forget all the ones that I love  
I gotta take a risk, take a chance,  
Make a change, and break away_

Foram alguns meses. Meses sem notícia; meses esperando por algo. Meses tentando reunir coragem para falar com a ruiva que tanto amara. Estava ocupado demais com o trabalho, os treinos para auror, ocupado demais, mas mesmo assim ela sempre tinha uma brecha em seus pensamentos. Ele sabia que talvez nunca voltasse a vê-la.

O verão começava a tomar forma. Dias quentes faziam as sorveterias locais encherem-se de jovens e, com o término das aulas, as praias locais também lotavam. Um jovem que aparentava quase dezenove anos andava pelas ruas, distraído; ele recebera uma coruja, e fora praticamente obrigado a comparecer. Afinal, era o casamento dos seus melhores amigos.

Rony e Hermione estavam lindos e reluzentes em cima daquele altar. Sorriam muito, choravam... era, enfim, um momento de alegria para todos eles. Um momento de deixar para trás todos os problemas que existiam, uma maneira de esfriar a cabeça.

Naquela mesma noite, um jovem tomara uma decisão importante em sua vida. Ficara pensando em como fora burro de deixar tanto tempo passar. As pessoas podiam ser felizes, bastava que quisessem. Bastava fazer acontecer. E foi com esses pensamentos que ele virou a esquina, assim, podendo ver o último quarto d'A Toca.

Mas uma luz verde estava parada bem acima daquele mesmo quarto. Um crânio reluzente e verde estava erguido aos céus, com uma cobra saindo pela boca. A visão do demônio, da morte.

_Buildings with a hundred floors  
Swinging with revolving doors  
Maybe I don't know where they'll take me but  
Gotta keep movin on movin on  
Fly away  
Break away_

Harry sabia o que esperar. Já passara por essas ocasiões diversas vezes em sua vida. Já tivera esse mesmo sentimento. Estava com medo do que poderia esperar dentro daquela casa.

Ele tinha um comunicador. Ele tinha como comunicar-se com o Quartel dos Aurores; ele tinha todas as maneiras de ter ajuda nisso, mas ele queria resolver esse assunto sozinho. Os Weasley eram como uma segunda família para ele, se algo tivesse acontecido, queria resolver por si mesmo.

Chegou, depois de muito correr, em frente à casa. O crânio e a luz verde banhavam o local, trazendo arrepios aos que olhavam, dor aos olhos dos mais próximos e desesperos aos familiares.

Com a varinha em punho, ele entrara na casa. Sabia o que esperar.

Com calma, foi caminhando até o último quarto.

Uma lágrima silenciosa conseguira escapar de seus olhos naquele momento. A não ser que aquilo fosse uma alucinação, uma peça que sua mente insistia em lhe pregar. Não podia ser real.

Harry aproximara-se aos poucos, daquele julgado o cadáver. Daquele que fora morto. Daquele que sofrera nas mãos de um ser repleto de maldade. Que fora mais uma vítima de Voldemort.

Ginny estava lá. Com os cabelos flamejantes caindo sobre parte do rosto e os olhos abertos, numa expressão de medo, de angústia. Ela sabia que seria seu fim. Ela sabia que, naquele momento, não existia mais nada que pudesse fazer a não ser rezar. Rezar pela vida dos que amava.

Harry ajoelhou-se ao lado da ruiva. Como amava ela.

Lágrimas grossas começaram a cair sobre seus olhos verdes. Ele não conseguia acreditar. Não conseguia acreditar que Voldemort achara Ginny também. Não conseguia mais viver. Era culpa dele. Se ele não existisse, tudo estaria bem. Tudo estaria normal. Ginny não morreria, muito menos Sirius, Dumbledore e todas as pessoas que amava. Ele as perdera. Ele não podia mais viver nas sombras.

Não! Ele tinha que lutar! Lutar pela vida, lutar por aquilo que seus amigos ajudaram a proteger. Lutar para que o sacrifício de muitos não tenha sido em vão.

_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly.  
Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye  
Take a risk, take a chance,  
Make a change, and break away.  
Out of the darkness and into the sun.  
But I won't forget the place I come from  
I gotta take a risk, take a chance,  
Make a change, and break away  
Breakaway  
Break away_

Não poderia mais fugir. Não agora.

* * *

_N/A: eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee  
essa fic foi feita há... hum... muitoooo tempo xD  
ela foi feita pro campeonato de Fanfics Românticas, bem, não ganhou nenhuma posição...  
masm ganhou o prêmio de melhor canção da Celestina ;)  
beijos_


End file.
